


Protected and Loved

by Redrose19



Category: not in this story, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amazing friends, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blind Character, Bullying, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Obsession, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harrassment, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose19/pseuds/Redrose19
Summary: Mark Fischbach wasn't born blind, but because of an accident as a kid he ended up losing his sight.Now he is in college with his best friends Tyler, Bob, and Wade.There he meets Sean McLoughlin, the nice and cute Irish guy.He also ends up meeting someone who isn't as nice, and soon realizes just how bad this guy really is.*this is a work of fiction. this is a story. i love and respect mark and sean's girlfriends! Please know this is only for entertainment and creativity purposes*





	Protected and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> Before reading please know, that I am in no way wanting to disrespect anyone who is blind, or has any disability of any kind. This is a writing of fiction, and some information may not be correct. I am no doctor, so if anything is incorrect I apologize.  
> Also! WARNING: This story has some violence, and sexual assault attempts. Please do not read if this is not what you feel comfortable reading. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction! No disrespect to Mark, Sean, Bob, Wade, and Tyler. I love and respect Mark and Sean's girlfriends. Septiplier isnt real! This is purely made for entertainment, 
> 
> enjoy :)

*Prologue*

“Okay honey push! You got this!” Screamed a man with dark brown hair. 

He was holding the hand of his screaming wife, while she gave birth to their beautiful child. The sounds of doctors calming the lady down as she sweats in pain and nervousness. 

One final scream is heard, and then the sounds of crying fill the room. Everybody is aweing and smiling, the man and lady are crying tears of joy for the son they just had. The baby is placed on top of the mothers chest, and they stare at him in awe. He is as beautiful as they hoped, with big brown eyes that made you smile. 

Those eyes were perfect. 

But sometimes the world destroys something so beautiful and perfect. When this beautiful child was ten years old, he came home from school to an empty house to find his parents left him a note, saying they’d be home later that night. He decided he wanted to cook himself something to eat, and began to make some scrambled eggs, his favorite meal. But at ten, you sometimes make mistakes. A mistake as big as leaving a towel on a hot stove. 

While the parents were on their way home, the mother had a gut feeling something was wrong. Rushing down the street they came upon their house, burning and in flames. The father rushed in, while the mother called 911. Out of the house came the father, holding their son who was unconscious. Once safe and in a hospital, they were told the bad news that when a window shattered from the heat, glass was blown into the sons’ eyes, causing him to lose his eyesight forever. 

Even though the mother and father cry from the loss of their only childs eyesight, they still love him with all their heart, hoping to get past this unfortunate event, and help him learn to live in a world of darkness. 

*Mark’s POV*

Today was the day I was leaving for college. Not only am I nervous, but I am also extremely excited. I can move out of my parents’ house and finally get to be on my own. Of course my friends will be there, and I’ll have a roommate, but I still felt like I was free. I was an adult now, on my way to accomplish my goals in life, and become anything I want to be! 

“Mark?” My mom’s muffled voice comes from outside my bedroom door. 

“Come in.” I yell back. 

The door opens, and my mom walks in, looking at me with sad and worried eyes. I stay where I am laying on the bed, shuffling a bit to face where the sound of her voice is. 

“Your friends are here. They’re downstairs loading up the car with your boxes of stuff.”

I stand up and begin to reach for my cane, when I feel a pair of hands instead, handing it to me. I sigh loudly, 

“Mom…I don’t need your help. I’m 18, and I know how to take care of myself.” 

“I’m your mother Mark, I have a right to worry.” She says a bit annoyed by my rejection to her help. 

“When are you gonna let me grow up ma?” I shout at her. 

I hear the sound of her fumbling a bit in the room, and the shuffle of her clothing, making me realize she’s crossing her arms. She huffs in annoyance before speaking again,

“You have a disadvantage in this world Mark! People will treat you differently there, just like you were treated differently here! I don’t like that you are leaving your father and I, but clearly you have made up your mind on going-“

“It’s just college mom!” I interrupt her. 

“College kids can be just as cruel as the ones in high school! I am trying to protect you!” 

“By keeping me from living my life?! I will always be blind now mom. I will always have this disability! But I’m not gonna let it stop me from living my life! I’ll be okay mom. I will.” 

She lets out a sob, and then I feel arms wrap around me, and I hug back tightly. 

“You are my only child. Your father and I love you so very much, but we are scared. We don’t want you to be treated differently. The kids were so cruel to you after the accident. Calling you names, and stealing your stuff. They hurt you Mark. They hurt my son. You have to understand why I am scared.” 

A tear escapes my eye, and I let go of my mom’s embrace. 

“I know. I’m scared too, but you have to let me try. I can’t hide myself away from the world. I have dreams! Big dreams that involve me going to college first. I love you and dad…but I have to go. And I hope you understand that.” 

“Okay.” My mom cries. 

I walk out of my room, with the help of my cane, and make my way to the living room, my mom close behind. 

“Son.” My dad’s voice calls out. I look to the right where I heard him speak, and nod. 

“Good luck.” He says. 

“Thanks dad.” 

I hear him walk up to me, and then his arms are embracing me in a hug.

“I know you’ll do great things.” He says. 

“I love you.” I whisper back. 

“I love you too.” 

And then I make my way out the door to my friends. 

\----

“Hey! There he is!” I hear Tyler shout. 

“You crazy bois ready for this!” I shout back smiling. 

“Hell yeah! Get your ass in the car!” I hear Bob shout. 

This was going to be so much fun! I sit in the car next to Tyler as we make our way onto the road. We all got accepted into the same college in Cincinnati, so we were all excited to sign up for dorms that would be close together. Tyler and I would share a dorm, while Bob and Wade would share theirs. 

A couple hours of laughing and joking around in the car, and we were finally at the school! 

“This place is huge!” Wade says in awe, stepping out of the car. 

I step out as well, taking my cane and heading towards the trunk of the car. 

“Nah man we got it.” I hear Tyler say, while patting me on the back. 

“Oh c’mon! I may be blind but I can still carry things ya know.” I tease back. 

“Fine ya goof.” Tyler laughs, handing me a box. I hold the box in my left hand while maneuvering my cane in my right hand. 

“To the dorms!” I shout in the air. Everyone laughing at my ridiculousness. 

We make our way to the hall we are staying in, and we walk through the front doors. We requested the first floor of dorm rooms to avoid the stairs. Not only are we lazy, but being blind can become a definite handicap, and I’d rather not have people offering to help me climb stairs. 

“This place is nice.” Bob says. 

I hear a lot of chatting and laughing coming from the hallway, and I follow Tyler who is taking us to our room. Suddenly, someone bumps into me, and I yelp in shock more than pain. 

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry! oh god! Are ye okay?” I hear what sounds to be an Irish accent, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

“You should watch where you’re going.” I hear Tyler tell him. 

“No no” I say, “It’s okay. Really! It was an accident.” I reassure him. 

My friends have always been extremely protective of me. I haven’t always been the happy and brave man I am now. I’m not fully that either, but life was always harder for me. 

Being blind did come with a lot of disadvantages, and sight wasn’t the only one. 

After the accident, I was bullied more, and people would shove me, take my things, or hit me. I was an easy target, being blind and all. I met Bob, Wade, and Tyler in high school, and they were the first people in my life to stand up for me. They would always walk me to class, or walk me home. They protected me from the bad people in the world. 

It was nice. I loved them for that. But sometimes they were just a bit too protective. 

“What’s your name?” I ask the Irish guy. 

“Sean McLouglin at your service! But you can call me Jack. I just moved here from Ireland!” I could tell he was smiling wide from the way he spoke, which made me smile too.

“Nice to meet you Jack. I’m Mark. This tall scary guy is Tyler. But don’t worry, he’s really a sweet and cuddly teddy bear, so don’t let him fool ya.” 

“Oh sure. Thanks Mark.” Tyler laughs. 

“So what dorm ye guys in?” Jack asks us. 

“The last one on the left.” Tyler says. 

“Oh nice! I’m the last one on the right! Looks like we’re neighbors!” Jack says, a smile still evident in his voice. 

“We’ll see you around then I hope.” I tell him. 

“I for sure hope so! I like the both of ye. I can tell we’ll be great friends. Bye guys!” Jack shouts, and then I hear his footsteps getting softer and softer, until he’s gone. 

I smile to myself, and wonder what he looked like. I mean I always wondered what my friends looked like, but they’ve allowed me in the past to touch their face just to get an idea of who I’m talking to. May sound weird, but it helped. Maybe one day I can touch Jack’s face. 

Okay yeah, now it’s sounding weird. 

“Stop staring into space Mark, let’s go check out the room!” Tyler laughs, grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the rest of the hall. 

The room was cool. Or at least that’s what Tyler said. The walls were a light blue, and the size was big enough for the both of us. There were two rooms, a kitchen, and a living room area. It may sound big, but it was just cute and tiny. Still nice though. 

“I can’t believe we live here now!” I tell the guys. Bob and Wade decided to visit our dorm. They were the dorm right next to ours which was nice. We did it that way so we could all be nearby. 

“Wanna go check out the campus? We have until Monday before classes begin, so we should take advantage this weekend.” Bob suggests. 

“I’m in!” Wade shouts. 

“Me too.” Tyler says.

“Alright you weirdos let’s go!” I yell, jumping off the bed and towards the door.

“I gotta pee first!” I hear Tyler shout from behind me, but I walk out the door anyways. I stand outside the room waiting for the others to get out when I hear a door from nearby open and close. 

“Hi there.” The person who must’ve exited says. 

“Uh me?” I ask unsure if there is someone else there, or maybe they are on the phone or something. 

“Yeah, hey. I’m Luke.” The voice, Luke, says. 

“Hi. I’m Mark.” I give a small smile back. Despite how easy it was to talk to Jack earlier, I can’t help but be shy now. I was always shy, but usually around strangers. Jack may have been a stranger, but he was loud and fun like my friends and I, so I felt comfortable with him. I didn’t know this guy though. 

“Nice to meet you Mark.” Luke says. I hear him move closer to where I am standing, his feet shuffling across the tile floor. 

“So you alone or…?” He asks. 

“Um n-no my friends are inside. I-I’m just waiting for them.” I stutter, and my face turns red from embarrassment. This guy was making me nervous for some reason. I haven’t stuttered around a stranger in a long time. So much for that streak. 

“Good good. A cute guy like you shouldn’t be left waiting all alone though.” Luke says, his feet shuffling again until I can feel his body heat near me. He was so close. Too close. 

“W-Why’s t-that?” I ask. 

Then the door to my room opens, and I hear the laughter from my friends go silent. 

“Hey Mark, you alright?” Tyler asks. 

I notice Luke isn’t as close to me as he was before, and I let out a breath of air I didn’t know I was holding. I nod slowly, before tilting my head up. 

“Yeah I’m f-fine.” I manage to get out, not wanting to worry them. 

“Who are you?” I hear Tyler ask. He must obviously be talking to Luke. 

“I’m Luke. Sorry, I just saw your friend out here alone, and thought I’d introduce myself."

I felt Tyler walk closer to me, clearly trying to show how protective of me he was. I heard shuffling from Bob and Wade too, and I knew they were all surrounding me, making sure I was safe. In this moment, I couldn’t help but be thankful. 

“Sorry to bother you guys. I’ll just be on my way. Nice to meet you all though!” Luke says. 

And then he’s gone. The sound of his feet echoing down the hallway, before the entrance door is pulled open, and then shuts. 

“Did that guy say or do anything to you?” Tyler asks me. 

“N-no.” 

“Mark.” 

“No. I’m fine. He just introduced himself. That’s all.” I lied. 

I could tell by Tyler’s silence he didn’t believe me, but thankfully he dropped it. 

I didn’t want anyone to worry. Luke was just coming on to me that’s all. I don’t know what he saw in me, but it was just flirting. I shouldn’t be so nervous. 

The rest of the day went good. The four of us toured the campus, checking out the classrooms, and the library. The library was my favorite. The smell of the books, the silence, the atmosphere. I love to read, so I was excited to know there would be a great supply of books on campus to choose from. Hopefully they had a selection written in braille. 

We were currently hanging out in the cafeteria just talking and laughing, when a familiar voice cut through the chatter. 

“Hey guys! Fancy seeing ye here!” Jack shouted. 

“Hey Jack!” I smiled. “Wanna join us?” I ask. 

“Sure!” He says, taking the seat next to me on my right. Our shoulders and thighs bumped together on the bench, and I felt my face heating up. Why was I getting worked up over a simple touch of a guy I just met and didn’t even know what he looked like? 

“You alright there Merk.” Jack says. And the way he says my name doesn’t help my current situation.

“Yeah! Of course!” I say, hoping no one notices me all flustered and confused. Maybe it’s the accent. I do love a sexy accent. What am I saying right now? 

“Really?! Ye have rocket league!” Jack shouts from beside me. 

“Hell yeah! Wanna go back to the dorms and play?” Wade asks him. 

“Sure. I’m up for some games.” Jack says back. 

We all decide to head back to Bob and Wade’s dorm to play some video games, exiting the cafeteria and taking a nice walk back to the rooms. Tyler and Bob were leading in the front, with Jack, Wade, and I behind them on the sidewalk. I let Jack and Wade walk in front of me, while I casually trail behind them. It was a nice day out so I was enjoying the peaceful walk back to the room. 

I heard someone walking behind me, but I didn’t think anything of it. Then I felt someone put an arm around my shoulder, causing me to jump. 

“Hey Mark! Fancy seeing you out here!” That voice belonged to Luke. And weirdly he said almost the same thing Jack said. I just assumed it was a weird coincidence.

“H-Hey Luke.” I say, shrinking back a bit with his arm on my shoulder. 

“Mark!” I hear Jack shout from ahead of me. The guys must just have noticed I wasn’t close to them anymore. They began to walk over, and Luke took his arm off me, but not before tightly squeezing my butt. I jump, startled by what he just did, but otherwise I stay still where I am. 

“Luke right?” I hear Bob ask him. 

“Yup, you’d be right!” He says.

“Not to be rude here Luke, but Mark doesn’t like being touched by strangers, so I suggest you just stick to simple hellos from now on.” Bob tells him, his voice stern. 

“Can’t he speak for himself?” Luke says back. 

“He may be blind, but he isn’t inadequate.” Luke tells the group. 

“I never said-“ Bob starts, but Luke interrupts him, 

“You didn’t have to say it man! The guy is an adult, stop treating him like a child.” he shouts. 

“Mark is our friend! So don’t be acting like you know him all of a sudden. You met him a few hours ago!” Tyler yells.

“I’m just saying that-“ 

“ENOUGH!” I yell. 

“I, Mark, can speak for myself! I don’t like being treated like a child, and I sure as hell don’t need people fighting about me.” 

I use my cane to navigate my way around my friends, before starting to walk away. 

“I’ll be in the dorm room.” I tell them. “Nice seeing you again Luke.” 

And then I start walking away from everyone. I don’t hear what else they say to each other because I’ve already walked too far. I hear footsteps rush behind me though, and I sigh, ready for an argument. 

“Are ye okay?” I wasn’t expecting the one to rush after me to be Jack. 

“I’m fine.” I tell him. 

“It may not be my place to say since we just met, but I know you’re mad at your friends, but their hearts were in the right place. Tyler says he doesn’t trust that Luke fellow, and honestly the way he acted today made me not like him too much either.” 

“You guys don’t even know him.” 

“And you do?” Jack says. 

“No. I don’t. But he was right. I shouldn’t be treated like a child. I should be able to make my own decisions, and speak for myself.” I say, annoyed. 

“They were just worried. I’m not trying to make you upset, like I said, we just met today. But, I can tell yer a good guy Merk. And your friends are too. They just got worried when we saw Luke have his arms around ye. We could tell ye looked uncomfortable.” 

“Was it that obvious?” I say, slouching a bit in defeat.

Jack was right. They’re my friends. They worry, and they have a right to be after all the bullies they’ve had to save me from. 

“Yeah it was.” Jack says. 

“If I tell you something, can you not tell the guys? I don’t want them to worry ya know? They already worry about me too much.” I ask him, stopping outside the entrance to the first floor of the dorm rooms. 

“You can tell me anything Mark. We’re friends now. You can trust me.” 

“Luke, well…he makes me uncomfortable.” I confess. 

“How so?” 

“Earlier today, outside my room, he approached me. But he got too close into my personal space. He called me cute, and was hitting on me. But then just now, when after he put his arm around me, you guys shouted my name, but before he let go, he kinda um…” I paused, second guessing if I should’ve even said anything. It was too late now.

“What Merk, you can tell me. It’s okay.” Jack reassured me, putting his hand on my shoulder. 

“H-He grabbed m-my butt.” I immediately look away in embarrassment, not wanting Jack to see my face. 

“That asshole.” Jack grumbles. 

“It’s okay-“ 

“No it’s not Mark! That’s sexual harassment! The signs are all there. He touches you without your permission, he leans too close into your personal space, and then he goes ahead and touches yer arse!” Jack shouts, but not too loudly for people nearby to hear. 

“You should let your friends know.” 

“NO!” I shout. 

“Mark…” 

“I can’t. Everyone is expecting something to go wrong. My parents don’t even trust me to be on my own without getting into trouble. If the guys find out they’ll follow me everywhere! They’ll begin treating me even more like a child. I just want to be an adult. I don’t need to be protected all the time.” My voice begins to wobble, and I have to hold back my tears. 

“Okay. I won’t tell them. But if things get worse ye have to tell me! Please don’t keep anything important from me, or anyone okay?” Jack asks me. 

“O-okay.” I smile. 

“Geez you guys are fast!” Tyler shouts from a distance. Bob and Wade are with him, and they come to stand where we are. 

“I’m sorry guys. I didn’t mean to yell at you all back there.” I tell them. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Wade says. I nod in thanks, and then the five of us head down the hallway to Bob and Wade’s dorm to play some games. 

\----

Monday came about pretty quick, and soon classes had started up. I was majoring in biomedical engineering, and minoring in musical theater. I know, two completely different things, but I like to keep my options open. 

Monday classes were alright, mostly focusing on math and chemistry, and all the required classes, but when Tuesday came around, the classes got more fun. I had theater and art that day, and it was really fun to do all the creative things. 

I didn’t have any friends in the classes that were specific to my major and minor, but in some of my required classes, like English and Math, I had them in. Jack and Wade were in my Math class, while Bob and Tyler had English with me. As nice as it is to meet new people, I liked being able to stick around the friends I already had. 

It was still Tuesday, and I was heading over to my musical theater class. I walked into the theater, and made my way over to some chairs with the help of my cane. I was making my way to the front, when I felt someone pat me on the back. 

“Hey Mark! We have a class together.” 

Luke was here. Damnit. I didn’t even think of the possibility of him being in a class with me, but nevertheless here he is. 

“Hey Luke.” I said, rather unenthusiastically. 

“What’s with the sad face?” He asks me, squeezing my cheek playfully with his hand. I flinch away, before turning to where his voice is on my right,

“Look, Luke. You’re nice and all, but I would appreciate it if you’d stop touching me. I don’t like it.” I say rather stern with my voice. 

I hope he understands, especially since he said the other day how I should speak for myself. So here I was, speaking for myself. 

“When did you get all high and mighty?” Luke says back, annoyance in his tone. 

“J-just please stop touching me.” I shakily get out. 

“F-F-F-Fine f-f-freak.” He says, a bit too loudly, and I hear a few people laughing along with him.

My heart begins to race, and my face becomes red with embarrassment. This was childhood all over again. 

“See ya around Mark.” Luke jeers before slapping me on the butt, and walking away. 

I stand there in utter shock, before using my cane to find me an empty seat up front. I tried to focus on the professor speaking, but I was too upset the entire time to understand what she was saying. Luke had me confused. Why would he hit on me one second, defend me the next, and then make fun of me in front of the class. I was shocked to say the least. 

Class was finally over, and I waited a bit for the crowd to disperse before standing up, and making my way out of the auditorium. I was walking to the door, when I felt my books get knocked out from where they were cradled in my left arm. 

“I’m sorry! Here let me help!” That was Luke. I stood there, frozen to the spot, before speaking, 

“I uh…it’s fine.” 

“This seems to be all of it!” Luke cheered all nice and happily, while placing the fallen items back into my arms.

“Oh wait, there’s just a paper between your legs.” 

And then he reaches down again. I hear the sound of paper crinkling, and then I feel his hand touch my ankle. I flinch and jump, 

“Wha-“ I try to get out, but his hand begins to move all the way up my pant leg, caressing my inner thigh, and then touching my hip. His hand rests on my hip now, and I feel him place the paper on top of the books in my arm. 

“There.” He says.

“P-please let go.” I tell him, my head down and tilted away from him. He was too close again. 

“Listen, Mark.” Luke starts,  
“I know after yesterday you feel all brave and stuff to tell me what not to do, but the day I saw you I knew you were weak. I mean have you seen yourself? Oh, right. Stupid question.” He says, laughing. 

I feel my lip begin to wobble, ready to cry, but I hold back. 

“So, keep telling me no Mark, but I don’t take no for an answer. If you haven’t noticed, I’m into you. Not only are you extremely hot!-“ ,

Luke says laughing

“But you’re blind!” 

I look up now, facing the direction of him. My eyes widen, and I don’t care at the moment if he can see the mixture of grey with brown in my eyes. 

“What does that have to do with anything?!” I shout, offended by his comment. 

“Because you’ll never see me coming.” He says, before removing his hand off my hip, and then walking away. 

Once the sound of his footsteps are gone, I fall to the ground crying. Thankfully this is my last class of the day, so I’m not worried about missing any. I reach into my pocket, and fish out my cellphone. I only have it for phone calls, in case of emergencies. I follow the braille of the number pad, typing in the number I want to call. 

“Hello?” 

“Jack! I n-need help! P-please!” I sob into the phone. 

“Mark! What’s going on! Where are you?!” Jack yells into the phone. I’m glad we exchanged numbers yesterday, because this was an emergency. 

“Th-theater.” I manage to get out. 

“I’m on my way!” 

I don’t know how much time passed since I called Jack, but soon the auditorium doors swing open, and I hear running coming towards me, where I’m still laying sobbing on the floor. 

“Oh my god Mark what happened?” Jack says, pulling me into a hug. 

“Luke.” 

I feel Jack petting the back of my head, and curse silently. We sit like that for a few minutes before I finally stop crying. I’m now left with a headache, and a few last hiccupping breaths. 

“Let’s head to my dorm room okay? My roommate is in class right now.” Jack says, pulling me up from the floor, and grabbing my things. We walk all the way back to the dorm rooms, before entering his. I sit cross legged on his bed, and he takes a seat in front of me.

“Do you feel comfortable enough to let me know what happened?” Jack asks me. 

I nod my head yes, thankful he asked me instead of making me tell him. 

I began to explain to him what happened. From me standing up for myself, to him making fun of me, and then I paused, nervous of how Jack would react to the next part. 

“I tried to leave. But um…he knocked my books out of my hand.” I explain. 

“Is that it?” Jack asks. 

“No.” I say sadly.

“You’re scaring me Mark. What did he do to you?” Jack grumbles, upset with the story. 

“He t-touched me again.” I finally get out. 

It was silent for a moment, and then Jack spoke up, 

“Where?” He asks. 

“He reached d-down to g-grab a paper…um-“ I pause before taking in a deep breath. 

“The paper was between my legs.” 

“That bastard!” Jack yells, jumping off the bed. I hear him walking back and forth, obviously upset. 

“His hand touched my ankle at first, but then…then he began to drag it up my leg. I was so scared, I-I didn’t know what to do! So, I just stood there. Frozen. But then he c-caressed my thigh, a-and laid his hand on my hip.” 

I couldn’t hold in my tears anymore, and they began to run down my cheeks. 

“He says he likes me, b-but not only cause he finds me attractive, but because I’m blind.” 

I heard Jack gasp after I said that, and then he’s back to sitting on the bed, and I feel his hand gently rest on my knee. He then pulls back like he’s been shocked, and I frown confused. 

“Sorry I shouldn’t touch you after what happened.” He explains.

“It’s okay. You aren’t him.” I say back. I then reach out for his hand, and once I feel his fingers, I grasp them, holding his hand tight for comfort, and Jack squeezes back. 

“This guy is clearly sick in the head Mark. Is there any way to switch classes?” Jack asks me. 

I shake my head sadly,

“This was the only class not full.” I say. 

“I know you don’t want to worry your friends, but they should know about this Mark.” Jack tells me, squeezing my hand again for reassurance. 

“I know. But I don’t know how to tell them. They’re gonna be so mad I didn’t tell them earlier.” 

“I’ll do it with you.” Jack offers. 

“You would do that for me?” I say baffled. 

“Of course.” 

I sit there silent again for another minute before getting the guts to ask him a question. 

“This may sound weird, but I want to know if I can have permission to touch you? Well, your face…” I ask, a bit embarrassed. 

“My face?” Jack laughs. 

“Well, I want to know what you look like, and I can’t exactly see you, for obvious reasons.” I huff out a laugh, fidgeting a bit in nervousness. 

“Touching someone’s face helps me get an idea of what they look like.” I explain. 

“I haven’t always been blind, and I know from memory the idea of what a face looks like. It’s okay if you say no, I’m not going to force you.”

“How about on one condition.” Jack says. 

I look up, tilting my head to the side in confusion. 

“After you touch my face, I want to touch yours.”

“Mine!” I squeak. “But I’m the blind one you goof.” I laugh. 

“Yeah, but shouldn’t I get to have the same experience?” He jokes. 

“Fine.” I say. “You have yourself a deal.”

I move closer to him on the bed, so our legs are now touching. 

“Okay, just close your eyes, and trust me.” I say. 

He hums in agreement, and then I slowly lift my hands up to where his face is. 

My hands caress his cheekbones, slowly moving upwards to rub the top of his eyes. I gently move my fingers down the middle of his forehead, and moving downwards over the shape of his nose. I smile a little, imagining how cute his tiny nose is. 

“Why are you smiling?” Jack says suddenly. 

“Hey no cheating! Close your eyes you dork.” I tell him, flicking him on the nose. 

“Hey! Fine fine!” he laughs, closing his eyes. 

I move down again, to his upper lip, feeling the indent under his nose. With my thumbs, I smooth them across his lips, and I blush. I hear him let out a tiny gasp, and I stop for a moment. He doesn’t say stop so I keep touching his lips. I can see myself kissing those lips. I quickly shut those thoughts out before moving my hands to touch his chin. I outline his face before moving to the side to touch his ears. With an evil smile, I then reach his hair floofing it vigorously to ruin it. 

“Oh ye bastard!” Jack yells, laughing.

I can’t help but laugh along with him. 

“Okay so what’s the verdict! Am I extremely sexy!” 

“You wish!” I tease back, even though I actually agree. Wait what? 

“I think you are a very handsome man.” I tell him. 

“Oh why thank you!” Jack imitates me back. Then I hear him clap and rub his hands together.

“My turn!” he shouts with glee. 

“Oh yeah…I almost forgot.” I say letting out a sigh. 

“Oh shush it’s only fair.” 

“You have to close your eyes though!” 

“What? Why?” He asks. 

“To get the same experience as I did. Plus, you already know what I look like.” 

“That’s true. Okay, ready?” He asks. 

I nod, and then I hear him exhale before I feel fingers touching my forehead. His hands are soft, as he slowly caressed my eyebrows. His fingers then rub softly over my eyelids, before meeting in the middle to trail down over my nose. My heart rate picks up, and I feel my face getting hotter. I just hope he doesn’t notice. His fingers then reach my lips, and I feel him caress my bottom lip, and I smile just a tiny bit. 

“I can feel you smile.” He says, letting out a little laugh. 

I don’t respond, and he continues to further touch my chin. His hands caress my cheeks, and move their way to my ears. He begins to outline my ears before his fingers flutter softly against them. I can’t hold back as I let out a loud squeak, before bursting into laughter. 

“Your ears are ticklish!?” Jack laughs. 

“Shut up!” I shout back. 

“How ticklish are you?” he asks. I freeze nervous for a moment. 

“Don’t you dare Jack!” 

“Don’t what?” he teases. I start to inch backwards when I feel fingers squeeze against my sides. I fall back against the bed laughing hysterical. 

“Jahahack! Stohohop it!” I scream laughing. I can’t help squirming all around in the bed, trying to escape his hands. 

“But you’re too cute!” He yells back, his fingers still moving quickly up to my ribs. He begins to tickle under my arms and I completely lose it! 

“NOHOHOHO JAHAHA-“ I can’t even speak from how loud I’m laughing. 

“Whoa!” Jack shouts. Stopping his attack and laughing. 

“You are the most ticklish person I know! Oh my god!” He says, still laughing hysterically. I labor my breathing, and sit up, the feeling of his hands still lingering a bit, my body still sensitive from the evil tickle attack.

“You’re such a jerk!” I yell, but there’s no venom to my words, only teasing. 

“I definitely won’t forget this little detail about you now!” Jack laughs, poking me in the side, causing me to yelp and giggle.

“Too adorable.” He says smiling. I groan covering my face with my hands while he laughs at my embarrassment. I finally relax, looking up to face him again. 

“So, did you like touching my face?” I ask him, changing the topic. 

“Yeah I did. Thanks for letting me.” 

I smile fondly and nod. The events from earlier are now nowhere in my thoughts, and I feel happier than ever. But then I realize I have to tell my friends about Luke, and I’m nervous and scared. I hope they don’t get mad at me for keeping this a secret. 

“We should probably inform the guys about Luke.” I tell Jack. 

The happy care-free mood now turning to anxiety and fear. 

“I’ll be with you when you tell them. If that makes you more comfortable.” 

“Yeah. Thank you. For everything.” 

“Hey no need to thank me. That’s what friends are for!” He cheers. 

“You’ve just been so kind to me and the guys, and we only met a few days ago. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” I admit to him. 

“I feel the same. You are all amazing for accepting me into your group. Thank you.” 

I smile, and fiddle with my hands in my lap. 

“Okay enough of this sappy shit.” Jack shouts.

I laugh at his silliness, while I get off the bed. We begin to make our way out the room, and to the door in front of us. I take out my key, and use my hand to find the keyhole. Once I unlock the door, I hear Tyler speak from in the room. 

“I was beginning to wonder where you were.” Tyler says. 

Jack and I make our way to my bed and sit down. 

“Do you mind getting Bob and Wade? I have something important to tell you guys.” I ask him nervously. My heart is racing and I can’t stop bouncing my leg. 

“Yeah sure. Is everything okay?” He asks. I nod my head slowly, before I realize I don’t want to lie, and begin to shake my head no. Tyler doesn’t say anything as he rushes out the door to grab the others. No less than a minute later Bob and Wade join us. 

Once everyone is quiet and sitting, I begin to grow more nervous, but then I feel a hand rub my arm and I smile. Jack is here. Everything is gonna be okay. 

“So um…this isn’t going to be easy to say. And you guys aren’t gonna be happy.” I start off with. 

“What’s going on Mark?” Wade says, sounding just as nervous and scared as I am. I start off by explaining what really happened the first day I met Luke. It takes about ten minutes to get the entire story out, and mention everything Luke has done before I finish. I don’t cry this time, but I still feel like I am on the verge of tears. Silence fills the air before Tyler decides to break it, 

“I’m gonna kill him.” he growls. 

“I’m gonna start walking you to your classes Mark, especially that one!” 

“Tyler, I-“

“No Mark! Just…no. Don’t fight me on this. Please! I know you want to be treated like an adult. We do treat you like one! But this is different! This is something that calls for one of us to protect you at all times! The guy is obviously a nut job, and I will NOT be the one to have to call your parents telling them some guy hurt their son…again!” 

The room was silent, except for the sound of my heartbeat thumping loudly in my chest. 

“Again?” Jack asked confused. “This has happened before?” 

I let out a sigh, hating that I have to let Jack know how weak I really am. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been bullied.” I quietly admitted. 

“Highschool wasn’t easy okay? Everyone gets bullied!” I was becoming upset now. 

“Mark, it’s okay. I’m not judging ye.” Jack says soothingly, letting his hand rest on my knee. 

His hand was comforting, and I leaned my body to the left, letting my head rest on his shoulder. 

“I just feel like you all think I’m weak. I can’t even defend myself! My mom was right. I can’t do this on my own.” I felt a tear slowly roll down my cheek. 

“You aren’t weak!” I hear Bob say from across the room. 

“You are one of the strongest people I know. You’ve gone through so much, and here you are today! One of the funniest, kindest, and happiest people I know. You always bring joy to others, and especially make our lives a lot better. We become protective over you because you are our friend. Not because you’re blind. We protect each other. You guys are like family to me.” 

I lean up from Jacks shoulder, shocked by what Bob just said. He isn’t usually the one to express such emotion, and I begin to smile in awe of what he just said. 

“Thank you. You are all my family too. Even you Jack.” I say with a smile, feeling much better knowing I have such amazing people in my life. 

The group chimes in, agreeing with Bob and I. 

“Thanks for welcoming me into the family!” Jack shouts happily. 

After finally admitting to the guys what happened with Luke and I, I feel much better knowing they’ll be here for me throughout all this, and that no one is mad at me for keeping it a secret. 

“So. Where do we go from here?” I ask everyone. 

“We’re all gonna use the buddy system. Our schedules work well enough to do this. I don’t want you alone around Luke ever again. He’s not to be trusted.” Tyler explains. 

We all agree to this. I just only hope this works out. 

It is now Wednesday, and I’ve never been so happy before to have Math and English over theatre class. I just needed today to be good, and not worry about bumping into Luke. 

We all kept up the buddy system plan we had going, and since I was in Math class right now, Wade and Jack were with me. Math was boring as per usual, and once class was over, we all decided to head to the café for some food. 

Once we made our way there, I took a seat at one of the tables, waiting for Jack and Wade to get some food for us. I fiddled with my fingers patiently waiting for them to come back, when someone pulled out the seat next to me and sat down. 

“Jack? Wade?” I asked. 

No one said anything. I assumed they were messing with me, so I continued to ask. 

“Come on this isn’t funny. Which one of ya is it?” I teased, bumping shoulders with them. 

I felt a hand grab onto my hair, and that’s when I started to panic a bit. Jack and Wade wouldn’t play a joke on me like this. 

“Hey-“ I started to shout, when the hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head to the side, and a pair of lips crashed onto mine. 

I tried to push back, but the person was too strong. I was beginning to lose my breath, when finally they pulled back from the kiss, and finally released me hair. 

I felt a sob in the back of my throat, and then I felt the person lean closer to my ear. 

“See you around Mark.” They whispered. 

“L-Luke?” I whimpered. 

There was only silence. 

I felt someone then tap my shoulder, and I freaked out. I yelped, and then tried to stand up and run. The same hands tried to stop me though, and I finally heard the voice who they belonged to. 

“Mark! It’s me! Jack!” 

I instantly stopped panicking, and quickly embraced the man in front of me, sobbing into his shirt. 

None of us saw Luke, smiling in the corner watching me freak out. 

\----

We were finally back in the dorms, and I immediately made my way to my bed. Jack and Wade brought Tyler and Bob with them to talk about what just happened. 

As I laid under the covers, I felt Jack sit on the edge, running his fingers through my hair to calm me. 

“What happened?” Tyler asked. 

“We don’t know. He hasn’t spoken since he freaked out in the café.” Wade explained. 

I felt someone move closer, and crouch down in front of my face, where I lay. 

“Mark, buddy. Please tell us what’s wrong. We won’t judge you. We just want to help.” Tyler said calmly. 

The room was silent for a minute, before I finally spoke. 

“He kissed me.” I whispered out, another tear running down my cheek. 

“That son of a bitch!” Tyler yelled, causing me to jump. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” He apologized, trying to cool down. 

“He grabbed my hair and forced me into a kiss.” I shivered just thinking about it. 

No one knew what to do anymore. We were all scared. How far would this go? 

\----

A week passed after the incident with Luke, and we haven’t seen or heard from him since. We continued our lives and school like nothing happened, but we still were cautious. 

No one ever left me alone. 

\----

Another week went by and we assumed maybe he just left? Or stopped? We didn’t know. I haven’t even come across him in theater class. He just wasn’t there anymore. 

I guess this was part of his plan all along. 

Because after three weeks of silence, we all became too comfortable. 

\----

“I totally kicked your ass in Mario kart!” Tyler shouted in the dorm room. 

“No way! You must have cheated.” Jack teased. 

“WHAT! I won! Just admit it.” Tyler yelled back. 

“Nah. I’m pretty sure you lost.” Jack was just getting a rise out of Tyler like usual. It was our favorite past time.

“Oh you-“ Tyler said, and then he tackled Jack as they began wrestling around on the floor. 

I laughed from my position on the bed, listening to them fight and mess around. I heard Bob and Wade laughing from across the room as well. 

“Oh you find this funny?” I hear Jack tease, his voice aimed at me. 

“Yeah I do! What are you gonna do about it?” I challenged back. 

“I know your weakness Mark! You sure you want to challenge me?” Jack teased back. 

Not wanting our flirting to end, I kept it going. 

“Bring it!” I laughed back. 

Next thing you know, Jack has tackled me back onto the bed, digging his fingers into my sides. I burst out laughing hysterically. 

“I remember how ticklish you are! You are so screwed.” Jack laughs from above me, his fingers now prodding my underarms. 

I screech and yelp, squirming around on the bed, laughing into oblivion, when finally the fingers stop their movement. 

“Y-you bastard.” I pant, trying to gain control of my breathing once more. 

Everyone else laughs along, and I smile some more. Jack helps me sit up, and then he sits next to me, an arm around my shoulder. 

“You good?” he asks. 

I give him a thumbs up, and then he ruffles my hair teasingly. 

The night of games finishes up, and Bob, Wade, and Tyler head out to get some food for us, leaving Jack and I alone. 

“Today was fun.” Jack says. 

“Yeah it really was. I haven’t had this much fun in so long.” I smile. 

“I’m glad I bumped into you that first day.” Jack responds. 

I turn my head to the left where he is sitting next to me on the bed. 

“I’m glad you did too.” I smile and say back. 

I shift closer to him, moving my hand up to find and caress his lips. Then, I lean forward touching my lips to his, and kissing him. 

He kisses back, leaning into me as his hand slides through my hair. 

Our tongues fighting for dominance, until eventually we break away for air. 

“Whoa.” I hear from the doorway of the room, the voice belonging to Wade. 

I feel Jack quickly shuffle on the bed, turning to face the others. 

I can’t help but laugh at how movie like this is.

“Hey guys.” I smile and wave. 

“We don’t have to give you the talk, do we Jack?” 

“guys really-“

“Oh shush Mark.” Tyler laughs. 

“No ye don’t.” Jack says. 

“I promise to never hurt him, and I will do my best to be an amazing boyfriend. I will take good care of him.” 

I blush, and smile at what he just said, happy he likes me too. 

The rest of the night goes well, and these past few weeks have me forgetting about how bad it first started out.

I probably should have remembered though. 

\----

It was the weekend, so the guys and I were all relaxing in the dorms. The room was kind of hot, so we were all in tanks and shorts. The air must have broken in our building, so maintenance was working on fixing it. In the meantime though, it was super hot. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go get some fresh air.” I said, getting off of the bed, and putting my shoes on. 

“Need company?” Jack asked. 

“No I’ll be quick. I’ll be right outside the building if you need me.”

They all said goodbye, as I made my way out of the room and down the hall. Before I even reached the door to the outside, I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind, a hand covering my mouth. 

My walking stick dropped, clanging against the floor, as I was pulled into a room. All of a sudden, I was shoved roughly, falling to the floor and hitting my shoulder. I cried out, but the door was slammed shut, my stick thrown on the ground next to me, and a lock was heard. 

“Finally. I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” 

Luke! 

“What is wrong with you?” I shouted from where I lay on the floor. 

A hard kick was made into my stomach, and I groaned curling up into a ball. 

“You are such a weakling.” Luke sneered from above me. 

Luke then rushed forward, grabbing me off the floor and throwing me onto the bed. 

“Stay.” He demanded. 

So I sat there, shaking in fear. I haven’t heard from him in weeks! Where did he go? And why is he here now? 

So many thoughts ran through my head, and I was terrified of what was going to happen. 

I heard shuffling from the corner of the room, and then I heard what sounded like the scraping of a chair. The chair scraped across the floor, and then stopped where the door is located. 

“No one is getting in here.” Luke muttered to himself. 

I then remembered the phone in my pocket. This is my chance! I heard Luke shuffling some more in the corner, so I quietly reached for my phone. I used my hands to feel the braille numbers on my phone, and typed in Jacks number. 

Once I felt the vibrations of his voice coming through, I began to speak. 

“So what is this Luke? Why am I here?” I said, hoping Jack can hear me through the phone shoved in my pocket. 

The movement in the room stopped, and then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I tried to back up in fear, but his hands grabbed my shoulders, keeping me in place. 

“The first day I saw you I knew. You were perfect! Everything about you was perfect." He said breathing heavily. 

"And then I noticed you were blind!” 

“Why does me being blind matter” I questioned him.

Luke didn’t answer. His hands left my shoulders and then he sat next to me on the bed. I tried to move away, but he slapped me. Hard. Right across the face. 

I was too shocked to make a sound. 

“Don’t move.” He growled. 

“Ya know, the last guy I was with didn’t appreciate me either. He never listened.” Luke then began to laugh. I was confused until he spoke up again. 

“He couldn’t exactly listen though, I mean he was deaf.” 

My heart dropped. Deaf. Blind. He went after people like me? People who have a disability. 

“What is this.” I whispered out of fear. 

Luke’s hand rested on my thigh as he spoke. 

“Some people call it a fetish, but I don’t think that way. What’s so wrong with liking someone who has a limp? Or a mechanical arm? What’s wrong with falling for someone who is deaf or blind!” Luke yelled, grabbing my thigh tight. 

I winced in pain, but otherwise didn’t move. 

“There’s something about being able to overpower someone who can’t fight back.” 

“You’re disgusting!” I yell at him. 

Luke stands up, shoving me down on the bed, and straddling me. 

“NO!” I yell trying to push him off of me. I struggle as hard as I can, doing my best to knock him off. 

“How dare you judge me!” Luke shouts, punching me in the face. 

I go limp for a second, dazed by the hit. Luke then begins to strip me of my shirt, and I begin to fight more vigorously than before. 

“I’m going to take what I want! Like I did with every person before me!” 

“You’re sick!” I scream, punching in the air hoping to make contact. 

I feel my fist hit something solid, and Luke shouts. I must have hit him good! 

“That’s it.” He growls. 

Another punch to my head. Another to the stomach. And I curl into a ball crying now. The pain becoming too much. I won’t give up though. 

As Luke makes his way across the room I take the opportunity to pick up my phone. I don’t even care if he sees me, this is it.

I put the phone to my ear, and I hear jack on the other line freaking out. 

I listen carefully, and realize they are talking about where I could be. 

They don’t know where I am! From the sounds of it, I hear cars and wind, so they must be outside searching. If only they knew I was just a couple doors down from my dorm room. 

I use this moment to wish myself luck, and hope this works. I know they are listening because I hear them talking in the background about how sick Luke is. They must’ve heard everything, and maybe they can hear me now. I take my chance. 

“JACK IM IN HIS DORM ROOM TWO DOORS DOWN FROM US!” I shout. 

I heard gasping on the other end, and I smile. They heard me! 

My smile disappears quickly when the phone is roughly grabbed from my hands, and a hard slap takes its place. I yelp loudly, my hand grabbing my face where it stings. 

“Damnit!” Luke screams. 

“I’ll make this quick then.” He sneers. 

Next thing you know, his hands are reaching for my shirt again, but instead of lifting it over my head, he rips the material apart. The pieces falling beside me on the bed.

I kick and scream, trying to shove him off. 

I panic. Fighting even harder, but nothing seems to work. He is stronger than me. 

My pants are shoved down, leaving me only in my boxers. 

I scream louder hoping someone will hear me. 

It must have worked because just then I hear banging on the door, and screaming from outside, but no one can get in. 

The sound of my friends outside the door give me strength, and when I feel Luke release my arms, I quickly sit up, shoving him off my body. 

I hear his body thump on the ground, and I quickly rush off the bed, listening to my friends shouts to help me find the door. I feel the chair blocking it and quickly shove it away.

Before I can unlock the door, hands wrap around my stomach, lifting me off the ground. I’m being dragged backwards toward the other side of the room, when I hear a loud bang and crash from in front me. 

“MARK!” Tyler shouts. 

“Don’t move!” Luke screams from behind me, the feeling of something cold now touching my throat. 

“Let him go!” I hear Jack yell. 

“No! I haven’t finished yet!” Luke screams. 

I hear gasps from my friends as the realize what his intentions were. I can only imagine what I look like right now. No shirt, no pants, my hair sticking to my skin with sweat, along with bruises on my stomach and face from being hit. 

“There’s no way in hell you’re finishing anything you sick bastard!” Bob yells.

Before anyone can speak, a loud shout is heard from the hallway. 

“Police! Freeze!” 

Luke tenses from behind me, almost releasing me. 

“Put the knife down, and let the boy go!” I hear a man shout. 

So that’s what was against my neck! 

“No no no no, this can’t be happening.” I hear Luke muttering from behind me. 

“Luke.” I say. 

His arms tense up, wrapping around me tighter. 

“Hey. It’s okay.” I say soothingly. 

I hope this works. 

“They’re trying to take you away from me. I haven’t gotten what I wanted yet.” He sobs into the back of my neck. 

“Luke, can I kiss you? Please?” 

“Wha-“ 

“Just turn me around. Let me face you.” I ask. 

Luke releases the tightness of his arms from me, and lets me turn around to face him. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Luke sighs, his breath warm against my face. 

I shiver uncomfortably, and I can hear everyone else screaming at us as well. 

He leans in, kissing my lips roughly, and I take the opportunity to knee him in the groin. He shouts in pain, backing away from me, and with full force I kick him hard, sending him flying off me. 

I feel arms wrap around me, and I panic, until I hear who it is. 

“It’s Jack! You’re okay!” He sobs into my neck. 

I turn around hugging him back, sobbing as well. 

I can hear commotion around me, police and friends rushing to me. I also hear the sound of the cuffs being locked onto Luke as he shouts and fights back. 

“You tricked me! You son of bitch!” He shouts at me. 

I ignore him, keeping still in Jacks embrace. 

Jack kisses my head, 

“I’m so happy you’re okay! The moment you called me, I heard everything Luke said to you! You were so smart and brave to do that Mark. I’m so proud of you!” 

I kiss Jack on the lips, never wanting to let him go. 

Cops approach me, asking for a statement, and forcing me to take a trip to the hospital to make sure all I have are some minor bruises. 

“My parents are gonna tell me I told you so.” I sigh. 

“No they won’t.” Tyler says, resting his hand on my shoulder. 

“They’ll just be happy you are okay.” 

I sigh, sitting in the back of the ambulance. 

“Jack, can you come with?” I ask him, scared to be alone. 

He nods, taking a seat next to me, as the others decide to follow us in a car. 

I reach out for his hand, and he grabs mine, squeezing gently to let me know he’s here.

Today was traumatic, but with the help of my friends, I know I can get through this. 

\----

*5 months later*

After the incident with Luke, he was sent to jail on accounts of kidnapping, and attempted rape. He’ll now be in prison for 15 years with no parole. I wish it could’ve been longer, but as long as he is even in jail I’m happy. 

My parents weren’t too happy about what went on, and of course became more worried for me. Luckily they understood that I still wanted to be in college, and they accepted that. 

I love them for trusting me, even after everything that happened. 

I now have a therapist named Amy, who is super kind and sweet. She really helps me with the troubles of my past, and I am slowly but surely getting through what happened with Luke. 

My friends still are protective of me, but we’re all protective of each other. With Luke gone though, school has been a blast! 

Jack and I are still going strong. I love him and he loves me. He is my best friend, and my true love. I can’t wait to see where our relationship goes. 

With the support from my family and friends I know I'll be okay. I know that always in life, I will forever feel...

Protected and Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you all have a wonderful day :)


End file.
